Wrath of Heaven
by rainbow-flyer
Summary: Kazuya and Lee become drawn to each other as sinister forces stir to rip them apart at the price of Chaolan's past. KazuyaLee HeihachiLee
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken

Author's Note: The content in this fic may be found to be disturbing. Read at your own risk and review, review, review!

**Wrath of Heaven**

Lee sat in the immense study, absorbed in his work. He had lived here for about a decade now and still desperately tried to make his 'father' proud of him. The work they gave him was easy anyway.

The creak of the study got his attention as he looked up to see Heihachi pacing in. The boy grew tense as he stood beside him.

"You have been doing well in your studies." Said Heihachi as he put a hand over his shoulder.

"Th-thank you." He stammered, getting nervous. He didn't like to be alone with him. The way he always stared at him made him sick.

"You have a delicate build." Said Heihachi as he closed one hand over his neck. The other hand moved slowly down Lee's thigh now.

"How old are you now, Lee?" he hissed into his ear.

"Fifteen."

"Then you're old enough now."

"Old enough for what?"

He knew what Heihachi was talking about. At least the old man abided by the law to some degree. He thought that if he spoke more it would distract him from his intentions. The sound of glass breaking caused him to draw back from the boy. Kazuya appeared at the doorway.

"What was that?" asked the old man.

"One of the maids got startled and dropped a plate." He said quietly. Heihachi glared at him on his way out. Lee quickly gathered his things and hurried out as well.

"Chaolan, are you okay?" asked Kazuya. "Not that I care but you look paler than usual."

"I'm fine…" Lee trailed off. Was Kazuya watching? Did he save me just now?

Kazuya walked in and cast him a sidelong glance.

"Quit looking at me like that before I disfigure that pretty face of yours."

Lee blushed as he hurried out.

Lee lay on his stomach as he read his magazine. As he flipped the pages he thought of Kazuya. He always had good timing when it came to situations like that. Then again whenever one of his girlfriends was over Kazuya's timing was too good. At times he even seemed protective over Lee. He then shook his head. That couldn't be possible. Kazuya hated him surely.

"Chaolan, it's me." Said Kazuya. "I need to speak with you."

Lee sat up as he walked in. Kazuya then sat on his bed.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if you had any family before my father took you in."

"No. They were all dead when I met Heihachi."

"Oh." He looked down. "Sorry I brought it up."

"That's okay. I was too young to get hurt by it. I don't miss my parents 'cause I never knew them. I only miss one person and that's my sister."

"Did she love you?" he asked. Lee looked up in thought.

"I think she had to. She was taking care of me all the time. You have to love someone if you devote all your time to them."

"I devote my time to my father but I do not love him." Said Kazuya.

"That's different. My sister told me she loved me and then she showed me by taking care of me."

"Tell me more about her."

Lee was a little surprised. Kazuya actually looked sad. He closed his eyes and tried to collect his memories.

"They're a little fuzzy since it was such a long time ago. I do remember a little about her. She had silver hair, like me, and she always was calm. I don't think she ever screamed or yelled. She was really strong yet really mature. She was my role-model. I wanted to be like her in so many ways."

"So you became a faggot?" asked Kazuya.

"NO!" snapped Lee.

"So she was butch!"

"NO!" he huffed. "She was really feminine like me only…not as lucky as me."

"Do you miss her?" he asked.

"I don't know. You have to be with someone for a while to know if you love them or not."

"In that case, how do you feel about me?" asked Kazuya. He suddenly realized that he asked something that was deeper that intended.

They paused for a moment of tense silence.

"You don't have to answer." Said Kazuya as he got up. "I probably know what you're going to say."

"Then why did you ask me?" said Lee.

Kazuya leaned forward so that he was painfully close to Lee's face.

"Maybe I hoped for a different answer. But humor me and tell me what you were going to say."

"I…I…do like you Kazuya. I know that I can't be looked at as your brother but I still care about you."

"Why?"

"Because…" He averted his eyes from the older boy. "…I love you."

Kazuya froze in confusion. No one had ever said that to him. He suddenly smiled.

"I see." With that he pressed his lips against Lee's. He used his weight to pin him down and began to kiss his neck.

"What are you doing!" screamed Lee. Kazuya's hands were roaming all over his body.

"I'm giving you what you want! You only say you love me because you want this from me!"

"No Kazuya! Stop it! Stop it!" The fear in his voice was obvious.

Kazuya sat up still on top of Lee.

"If you don't want my body, then what do you want?"

"I just want you."

"I still don't understand. I am always cruel to you. I use you for a punching bag and you say that you want me but you don't want sex from me."

"Exactly." Said Lee. He couldn't believe that Kazuya was actually interested in him. "Kazuya, can you get off me?"

"Fine." He said as he got up. "So then I guess any bodily contact is out of the question."

Lee stood up in front of him.

"Not all of it." With that he leaned in and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders as he pressed his body into him. Kazuya wrapped on arm around Lee's waist and ran his free hand through his silver hair pressing him close as he kissed him deeper. After what seemed like and eternity, Lee pulled away and gasped for air. Kazuya kissed his cheek as they continued to embrace.

"To the world we will hate each other but behind closed doors we can love each other all we want." Said Kazuya.

"What will we do about Heihachi?"

"I won't allow that old man to come between us now. It sickens me how he looks at you. If he touches you—"

"He will kill me." Said Lee. "But if you interfere what will stop him from killing you."

Kazuya pulled away and caressed his face.

"I can't die. Not until I kill him. As long as were together we will be okay."

Lee put his hand over Kazuya's and kissed his palm.

"I hope you are right."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken

Author's Note: The content in this fic may be found to be disturbing. Read at your own risk and review, review, review! This is chapter 2. Be warned there is more of Heihachi's perversity in this. Rating's an R.5. I'm not good at rating these. Anyway, read and enjoy

**Wrath Of Heaven 2**

Kazuya had kept himself awake with two things on his mind. His hatred for his father and his new-found consideration for Lee. He sat in front of the television playing a videogame as he tried to take his mind off of the both of them.

_What's wrong with you, Kazuya? It's not like you to be so…soft._

"I'm not being soft." He growled. "I just felt sorry for him for that night, that's all."

_I thought you hated him. Don't you realize that your father brought him here to humiliate you more?_

"That's not his fault. It's not is fault that he's here! If it's anyone's fault he's suffering it's mine—"

He grew quiet.

_Is that the reason why you practically fell for him when he confessed his love for you? Guilt? Devil gave a mocking laugh. Let Heihachi have the little bitch! All you'll do is ruin things for the both of us if you insist on protecting him._

It was true. If Heihachi found out that he had any feelings for Lee other than hatred then it would do more harm than good.

Perhaps it was guilt that made him care so much. …

"But then again, if I hated him then why didn't I kill him?" he asked himself. "I have always watched over him like this yet I never asked myself why. Why would he love me? Why would anyone love me?"

Kazuya couldn't understand Lee at all. All this time the most contact they had was when he hit him. Then he kissed him…he kissed him. Kazuya put his head in his hand as he tried to think of an answer. He suddenly realized he was being watched.

"What is it?" he asked. "You're standing there for something."

Lee seemed startled.

"You were talking…to yourself. I didn't want to interrupt."

Kazuya had a smirk on his face.

"Do you think I'm crazy, Lee?" he asked.

"A little. But if you are then it's because of father."

"No matter what he does, you insist on calling him father."

"It's only out of respect. He saved my life by bringing me here—"

"--And now he only wishes to ruin it. You are a fool, Chaolan."

He continued to play as Lee continued to watch him. After a while he spoke.

"What do you want from me? All I've done is use you as a tool and a prop. Why do you love me?"

"I don't know. Just being around you makes me feel safe. Sometimes I even wish I could be more like you."

"So does this mean that I'm like you sister?"

"Kind of. I wish I had your strength. Then I could protect myself…then I could protect you like you protect me."

Kazuya put the game on pause and walked up to him. He glared at him as he spoke.

"Why am I even bothering with you! You're just another way for me to suffer!" He drove his fist into the wall, barely missing Lee's head. "I truly loathe you! You make me sick!" Tears began to stream down his eyes.

"Kazuya…"

Kazuya was trying to keep himself from sobbing as he leaned into Lee's shoulder.

"I hate you! I hate everyone!" he sobbed. "…but most of all I hate myself…"

Lee embraced Kazuya and leaned in close to his ear.

"I don't hate you." He whispered. "Even when you're mad at me, I don't hate you. Is it wrong if I still love you?"

"I don't know."

"I don't think so." Said Lee. "If it's wrong, let me be wrong. My feelings for you are too strong to change."

"As are my feelings for you, Lee…"

They kissed again but this time was more intense than the last. They began to become absorbed into each other.

"Lee!" The bellow of the old man broke into their world. He pulled away from Kazuya. Before he could leave Kazuya grabbed his wrist.

"What does the old man want you for?" he asked.

"I don't know." Said Lee. In truth, he didn't want to know.

"Father, you called for me?" asked Lee as he entered Heihachi's study. Heihachi silently walked up and slammed the door shut. He then walked towards the boy, backing him into a wall.

"Do you have any homework, boy?" he asked as he reached out for him. Lee found himself cornered the study of the old man. Heihachi loomed over him.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked. "I only asked if you had any homework."

Lately Lee had been having nightmares about being alone with him. He was too frightened to even look at him. Heihachi reached out and grabbed his arm. Lee instinctively snatched it away.

"What's gotten into you today?" snapped Heihachi.

"I am sorry, sir." He said quietly. "It's just I am not interested in you that way…"

Heihachi backed away.

"Excuse me."

Lee repeated what he had said. Heihachi paced around for a few moments before facing the boy again.

"Take of your clothes."

Lee gave him a look of confusion and terror. Heihachi slapped him.

"Did you hear what I said! Take them off!"

Lee obeyed and Heihachi watched him undress. Lee continued to look away from him.

"Get on your knees." He ordered. Lee refused to obey and Heihachi sent him a blow to his abdomen. He dropped down, gasping for air. Heihachi grabbed his face and forced him to look at his crotch.

"Look, boy! Obviously I am not as interested in you as you had hoped! You don't arouse me at all!" he snapped. He then shoved Lee away and turned his back to him. "Leave my sight before I find another way to prove that to you."

Lee dressed and slipped out. Heihachi sat in the shadows with a sinister smile on his face.

Kazuya had made up his mind to look for Lee. He knew that his father never had any parental instinct when it came to him. He searched the halls of the old man's corridor for him but there was no sign of anyone there at all.

"If he has touched him I swear I will kill him now." He swore aloud in an attempt to speak to the demon within him. He came to the end of the hall and stood there staring at the wall. It was as if he had vanished without a trace. Had the old man done something with him?

"Kazuya?" said Lee in a tiny voice.

Kazuya turned to see that Lee was hiding behind a large statue. He had on arm draped over his stomach as he looked down, concealing his face. Kazuya kneeled down in front of him.

"What happened?" he asked. Lee was silent.

"Lee look at me!" he raised his voice. Lee sighed as he faced him. His face was flushed from crying and a bruise was on his cheek. Kazuya looked down.

"Were you looking for me, Kazuya?" he asked. Kazuya nodded. He gave a weak smile. "I'm glad."

"Kazuya! I don't think that's necessary!" said Lee.

"Stop whining, it's only an ice pack!" snapped Kazuya as he pressed it to Lee's cheek. "God, you're such a baby!"

"I am not!" he retorted. Kazuya rolled his eyes and sighed as he sifted through his first aid kit. He had gotten it for those times when his father would use him as a release for his frustration.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" he asked.

"…He punched me in the stomach…" he said quietly. He saw Kazuya was getting a little worried. "But I'm okay!"

"Let me see." Said Kazuya quietly. "You can't take things like that lightly."

Lee obediently unbuttoned his shirt as Kazuya watched. Lee paused.

"Kazuya, could you turn away please?"

Kazuya did so as he finished. He turned to see that Lee had taken off his shirt. He had bruises that were nearly healed but the newest one was on his abdomen. Kazuya looked more surprised than intended. Obviously this was not the first time he had been hit. Lee looked embarrassed as Kazuya searched the kit. He pulled out a small jar.

"Rub this on. You'll heal in a couple of days."

"Thank you, Kazuya." He said as he slipped his shirt back on. With that he left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken

Author's Note: The content in this fic may be found to be disturbing. Read at your own risk and review, review, review! This is chapter 3. Okay this has more Kazuya/Lee action in it. Um, I think R-17 or something like that. Anyway, enjoy!

**Wrath of Heaven 3**

For Kazuya things looked very grim. Heihachi was still annoyed at what had occurred between him and his adopted son so he ended up taking it out on Kazuya during training. After three days of intense exercises, he finally got fed up with the boy.

"Is that all you have?" said Heihachi as he threw Kazuya on the floor. "I should start training you like a woman!"

Kazuya coughed up a little blood and then got up. Heihachi smiled.

"Attack me boy!" he ordered. Kazuya hesitated. "What are you waiting for? Attack!"

Kazuya obeyed and charged at the old man but before he could land a blow Heihachi elbowed his ribs followed by a kick to the gut. He fell to the ground as Heihachi got on top of him and started to pummel him into the ground. Soon the floor of the dojo was spattered with his son's blood. Kazuya grew motionless as the old man continued to assault him. Finally, fatigue set in and Heihachi stood up. He looked down at his unconscious son scornfully and then spit on him before walking out of the dojo.

At dinner, Kazuya was nowhere to be found. Lee sat at the table looking at the empty spot where he usually sat.

"Father, where's Kazuya?" asked Lee.

Heihachi ignored him and continued to eat. Lee decided that it wouldn't be wise to ask again so he remained silent as he finished eating. The old man then went to his room, leaving Lee alone in the dining room. That when he spotted the traces of crimson on his yukata (light kimono). It was blood.

Lee ran though the garden when he was sure that Heihachi was not around and made his way to the dojo. It was the only place he hadn't checked. He paused at the entrance and almost screamed. Kazuya was lying on the floor, bloody and unconscious. Lee put his hand over his mouth trembling. He then ran to him and propped him up on his lap.

"Kazuya! Kazuya!" He cried as he shook him. "Don't die! Don't die! Please don't die!"

He burst into tears as he sobbed on Kazuya's chest. Kazuya put a hand on Lee's head.

"I'm not going to die that easily." He growled. Lee sat up and smiled.

"Kazuya, I thought father killed you!"

Kazuya sat up and shook his head.

"I'll heal." He said quietly. Lee started to cry again. "What's wrong now?"

"I was scared when you didn't come back. I thought…"

Kazuya put a hand on his shoulder.

"It will take more that a beating to kill me."

Kazuya winced as Lee applied iodine to his cheek.

"I always hate this part." He sighed. "That stuff stings."

"I think that means its working." Lee said as he added more of the liquid to the cloth. "Or that it's got salt in it."

"You'd make a horrible nurse." Kazuya chuckled. Lee glared at him as he put more iodine one another wound.

"That hurt!"

"It was supposed to!" he snapped. "What are you, some kind of masochist? You act like this is okay!"

"It is. Someday I will pay him back ten-fold so I will let him have his fun."

Lee put the cap on the bottle of iodine and then wiped his hands with a paper towel. Kazuya stared at him with fascination. He was a boy but yet he had the willowy beauty of a girl. Perhaps he was drawn to his feminine aspects. He tried to sort out his feelings, trying to justify how he really felt when he touched him. Lee noticed that Kazuya was watching him intensely and gave him a concerned look. Kazuya ran a hand down Lee's cheek tracing his lips with his thumb. Lee suddenly pulled away.

"Don't touch me!" he snapped. Kazuya was shocked by this sudden mood swing. Lee spoke in a quieter tone. "I know I must sicken you. Even Heihachi was disgusted with my body! Just hate me! I'm meant to be hated!"

"We can't control how we are." Said Kazuya. "This is who you are and it shouldn't bother you. Accept it."

"I can't. It's impossible."

"I accept you for how you are now, Lee."

"You just have pity for me."

"Do you pity me when the old man hits me?"

"Of course."

"Then what's the difference?" he grumbled. "You feel sorry for yourself yet you don't want anyone to feel sorry for you. That's so…so…stupid!"

"Well, you're stupid!" he snapped back.

"No, you're stupid!"

"No, you are stupid!"

"Why am I arguing with you? You're too stupid to realize that you're stupid!"

"You jerk!" screamed Lee. Kazuya suddenly started laughing. Lee was getting more annoyed. "What's with you? Did you get too many blows to the head?"

"I just think that this argument is ridiculous. We're just arguing to avoid touching each other."

"So does this mean that you still think I'm stupid?"

"A little." Kazuya said as he moved in closer. "But then I guess I am too. I keep saying to myself that I don't like you. I keep denying the feelings that I have for you but when we are alone I can't put up a guard against you."

"You act like I can defeat you." Said Lee as he leaned on his shoulder. "It's really a choice. People have more power over themselves than they think."

"Then in that case, I choose to be with you."

Once more, they kissed. Kazuya then pushed him down on the bed and continued to kiss him. He began to kiss his neck as he ran his hands under Lee's shirt. Kazuya paused.

"You are letting me get away with too much." He whispered.

"No, I want you to. I want to see how far we can go."

They kissed passionately and Kazuya took off Lee's shirt before removing his own. Kazuya made his way downward and began to kiss Lee's chest. He ran his tongue across one of his nipples. Lee moaned and arched his body into Kazuya's. He felt a rush of heat coursing through his body as he began to grind his hips against the other boy. Lee began to do the same as he moaned in pleasure at the sensation of Kazuya's tongue against his skin. Lee could feel Kazuya's hardness rubbing against his thigh and it actually excited him and frightened him at the same time. His thoughts were clouded with mixture of arousal and fear. He stared up at the ceiling of the room. The paint looked like veins almost. He was trying to thing of a way to ask the other to stop but he didn't want him to. He couldn't think anymore. Kazuya was the center of his thoughts. The other boy was aware that this attraction was mutual as he continued to taste his flesh. Kazuya was enjoying this new reaction to him. He became more loose and powerful as his arousal heightened. Lee could no longer focus on the ceiling as his excitement intensified. The friction was too much for him and he gasped as he came against him. Kazuya followed him becoming frenzied in orgasmic pleasure.

Heihachi sat in the den alone as he took another swig from the bottle of amber liquid. He didn't usually drink but something was different. He was well aware that there was something going on between his two sons but he didn't want to vent out his suspicion so early. He had watched Lee run out to the dojo when the boy thought that no one has seen him. All he had to do was question a maid.

"So my plan is flawed. The brat must like the pain Kazuya gives him…that is if pain is the only thing Kazuya has given him."

He finished off the bottle and then grinned.

"I will have my way with him…and I know exactly how to do it. I just need to make sure that I am able to see everything."

Kazuya lay on top of Lee, resting his head on the joint between his neck and his shoulder. In the afterglow, they had intertwined their fingers. Lee used his free arm and wrapped it around Kazuya's waist.

"Kazuya, are you asleep?"

"No…" he breathed. "I didn't expect for that to happen. It took a lot out of me."

Lee shifted his gaze to the ceiling again.

"At one moment, I thought about my sister. You remind me of her."

"Are you sayin' that I act like a chick?"

"No. I didn't mean it that way.

"I know. I was just being silly."

Lee smiled.

"Now I have something to blackmail you with."

"There are plenty of things we can do that you can blackmail me with but I don't think this was one of them."

"Then what do you suggest?"

Kazuya grew silent. The silence grew tense and heavy after a while. Finally Kazuya spoke.

"I have an idea but I don't want to scare you so we'll just wait and see."

"Fine, I can wait as long as you need me to."

Kazuya remained silent. Lee realized by his breathing that he was asleep. He sighed and with a small smile he drifted off to sleep as well.

He didn't mean to kill her. It was an accident. He only wanted to touch the little girl but she put up too much of a struggle. In China, child-prostitution was still common but apparently this girl was new to the ring. She had too much will and strength. She had buried her nails into his skin and dragged them down, aware that it would cause him pain. He let rage get the best of him and then beat the girl to death before stabbing her.

"Mishima-san, we apologize. She was merely a pickpocket. We didn't think that she would cause so much trouble for you. The only reason why she was here was because we had her brother."

Heihachi paused from wiping the blood from his hands.

"A brother." He mused.

"Impossible!" exclaimed a henchman. "She still has some life in her."

"I will remedy that." Said the man as he entered the room. He kneeled down in front of the dying girl and clamped his hand around her throat.

"You may think that you were victorious but as you die I will let you know that you've not only lost your life but now you've lost your brother."

She gasped as she struggled to breathe. Heihachi laughed.

"Don't worry." He said as she grew limp. "I will take good care of him."

With that she was no more. Heihachi grinned in triumph. She may have been able to escape her own misery but he was proud to let her know that her brother would take her place.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken

Author's Note: The content in this fic may be found to be disturbing. Read at your own risk and review, review, review! A little warning here folks. This has mature content in it so read at your own risk.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken

Author's Note: The content in this fic may be found to be disturbing. Read at your own risk and review, review, review! More mature content in this one folks.

**Wrath of Heaven 4**

So far Kazuya had managed to hide his affection for Lee to the point where no one noticed a difference. It was only behind closed doors that anything changed. Heihachi had actually become more distant from his children. He was more absorbed in his work. It had gotten to the point where he didn't even speak to them. It had been three years and the household had been in a state of peace. Between Kazuya and Heihachi it seemed more like a standstill.

Lee was sitting in the kitchen staring into his cup as Kazuya sat in front of him.

"Do you think he has changed?" asked Lee.

"I'm not sure. Heihachi is always planning something for someone." Said Kazuya.

"Maybe something has gone wrong at the Zaibatsu."

"The Zaibatsu's been around for 400 years. If nothing went wrong then, I am sure nothing will go wrong now. He hasn't done anything to you has he?"

"No. He doesn't even speak to me." Said Lee.

"Perhaps we should enjoy this. Maybe this is an opportunity for us to get rest."

Heihachi was gathering all of the documents. He had claimed both children as his own and the girl's body was prepared and she was sent to Japan. It was a simple funeral on the Mishima estate. The ceremony was held at sunrise with him, a priest and the corpse of a little girl he had slain. He managed to get information on the rest of Lee's family. A great deal of it was destroyed but he managed to find enough. He read the documents with a serene smile on his face. This suffering was brilliant. Making a philanthropist kill his family and then frame him for orchestrating it, that was the plan and it had worked. He continued his research.

Kazuya stared at the ceiling as his mind drifted elsewhere. The sun was setting. The demon seemed to be more talkative at night anyway.

You seem to be rather idling.

"So. Sometimes I just need to think."

Well must you think about that boy so much? It truly annoys me.

"Then deal with it. You're in my body so you must endure my feelings."

The demon was silent. Kazuya had wondered why Devil chose him in the first place. Many children were to die at the hands of their parents. Many children were to die period and yet he was chosen to live. This always bothered Kazuya. He had never believed that he deserved a second chance. In truth, he was always feeling sorry for children. He had a paternal spirit that Heihachi had forsaken with him. Kazuya made himself appear heartless. The best way to keep everyone safe was to never allow anyone to get close. His father's main goal was to make him miserable and spiteful. Any thing he held dear would immediately be taken away. All this time he never understood why but then again he never cared enough to find out.

Kazuya when someone gives you such a monumental gift you do not ask why it was sent!

"Why did you choose me? I would be better off dead."

That could be done...but would you abandon you're precious Chaolan now? Think of what would happen to him if you died.

"Since when have you cared so much for me?"

This is different. When you think about others your soft side seems to take over. I guess your mother can be blamed for that.

"My mother...I never knew her, yet I missed her. She loved me. I know she did. She loved me without restriction, without any boundaries..."

Like he does...He loves you because you remind him of what he has lost...you love him because you wish to replace what was lost.

"Is that bad? Is that wrong?" asked Kazuya. "I love my mother but I killed her. I took her life for myself. I will consider this a second chance."

What do you think you father will do when he finds out you're a faggot?

"It's not like that! Our relationship is deeper than that!" he yelled.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Lee.

Kazuya turned and faced him. He then looked down.

"Can you shut the door? I don't want anyone else to hear this."

Lee had a concerned look on his face as he did so. They sat down on the floor across from each other.

"What is it Kazuya?"

"If I said I loved you would you believe me?"

"Of course I would." Lee suddenly got suspicious. "Why?"

"Nothing. I just was afraid that…" He got quiet. "…I didn't love you."

"Why would you say such a thing?"

"You say that I am like your sister. Is that the only reason why you like me?"

"No! Of course not! I like you for other things too."

"Like what?"

"I like when you laugh. You look like a completely different person when you're happy."

"I am a completely different person."

"Then again, you only laugh at me."

"That's because you're always silly."

"I am not." He retorted.

"Not only that, your emotional."

Lee had never had much peace throughout his early years in the Mishima household. On top of his 'father's' advances was the fact that he was terribly feminine. That made him the prime target for many bullies. Kazuya merely stood aside hoping he would toughen up. Even though he was being trained in ninjitsu the bullies still got the best of them. In fact, Kazuya had not gotten so protective until they got to high school. Lee was always out of place in his thoughts. He had no past. Just the ghost of a memory. Not enough to hold on to. Heihachi certainly didn't accept him as one who was worthy to become a Mishima. He had nothing for such a long time but now he had Kazuya.

"I have my reasons on being like that." Said Lee.

Kazuya suddenly pinned him down and kissed him.

"Kazuya, what are you—" he was silenced by another kiss. He finally managed to pull away from him and gasped for air. He glared at him.

"What?" said Kazuya.

"Are you trying to kill me or do you like me better as a corpse?" he asked.

"What was the first one?" He asked with sarcasm. Kazuya continued to lie on top of him.

"You think you're funny don't you?" huffed Lee.

"I have good intentions." Said Kazuya. "We still have some unresolved feelings that we need to address."

Lee took a moment to think about what Kazuya was saying. His eyes then shifted downward.

"Oh, you mean…that…"

He moved from underneath him.

"I know that you are tired of just hugging and kissing." Kazuya said as he moved in closer. "I am."

"I'm just a little worried…that's all."

"What are you worried about?" asked Kazuya as he embraced him. "We both have a lot of feelings pent-up inside. I want to show you how much I love you. The only way that I can do that is if I use my body."

Lee was silent for a moment. Kazuya did care about him and anyone but Heihachi would be good. He broke away.

"Okay, I'll do it but you have to promise me something."

"Name it."

"Your feelings won't change afterward. Promise me you won't look at me differently."

"I promise."

"Okay then…" he sighed. "I'm ready."

Kazuya pressed his body to Lee's and proceeded to unzip his pants. He pulled them down to his thighs, exposing the delicate curve of his backside. Kazuya caressed his bare flesh causing him to give a slight moan.

"Lean into me." He whispered. Lee obeyed, pressing his lips into his shoulder. Kazuya slipped his index finger between his cheeks. Lee clutched Kazuya's shoulders and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Don't worry." Said Kazuya in a soothing tone. "Just relax."

Lee forced himself to relax somewhat. With that Kazuya penetrated him with his finger.

"Shit, that hurts!" he screamed.

"I told you to relax!" Kazuya huffed. "I don't wanna hurt you Lee…I don't wanna hurt someone I love."

Lee felt more at ease. He felt as sense of assurance now. Kazuya had said that he loved him, sort of, but 'sort of' was better than nothing.

"I'm sorry. This is new to me."

"This is new to me too."

The initial pain melted away and was replaced by a new sensation of lust and pleasure. Lee began to move his body to the rhythm of Kazuya's finger desiring more of what was being done to him. Kazuya stopped and withdrew his finger. Lee blinked adjusting to reality.

"You're done already?" he asked.

"No. We still have to do it." Said Kazuya as he unbuttoned his shirt. "I was just preparing you."

With a quick motion, Kazuya snatched his pants off. He then pulled off Lee's shirt. He paused to undress himself. He pulled down his pants revealing his hardened length. Kazuya kissed him passionately, making his way down. The older boy kissed his thighs, teasing him. Kazuya then rose and gently pushed him to the floor. Lee put his legs over Kazuya's shoulders, still having second thoughts. He gave a short cry when the other entered him. He rode him gently at first but increased in speed and strength and the other met him with his own thrusts. Lee's cries and Kazuya's harsh breathing brought their rhythm to life. Their bodies became looser in the heat of passion and the heat between them intensified. Kazuya continued to drive himself into Lee's hot flesh and his cries aroused him even more. Lee dug his nails into the carpet as his body was overwhelmed with orgasmic sensations running through his body. Kazuya felt his muscles tighten around him and spilled his seed into his body. He paused for a moment before pulling himself out slowly. He leaned down and kissed Lee passionately as he took his member into his hand. As they kissed he began to stroke him. He didn't do it for long for Lee came quickly. They both lay there in exhaustion. It seemed like an eternity before Lee had the energy to speak.

"Kazuya, before you I never—"

"I know." He said as he ran his lips over the other's forehead. "Neither have I. I didn't expect for you to be so tight…"

"You pervert." Lee added with a chuckle.

"Only with you." Said Kazuya. "But I've had enough talk. I'm ready again."

Lee grew a little pale.

"Again!"

"You still annoy me after all these years." Said Heihachi. He was talking to the small urn that sat on his desk. It was made of beautifully decorated silver. "You must know something. Perhaps I should have kept you alive."

He opened it to look at the bone-studded ashes. They were tinged with blue and gave of an eerie glimmer of beauty.

"Sometimes I wish I could just cast these into the wind. But every time I see your brother's face it reminds me of the sin I had made against you. But remember this, I have triumphed. You will never leave me. I own all that you left behind. Just like my foolish wife. You can't escape me in death, child. I own you…and I own him."

Heihachi stared at the picture of the smiling girl. She was a very lovely child with silver hair and dark almond eyes. He gave a dark smile. Had she been alive she would had grown into a good wife to have. It almost gave him a sense of pride to know that he had sent her into the other world knowing that she had been defeated in her own selfishness. In his belief, souls could be bound to the world that way. He felt as if he had bonded her to him forever to ease his own loneliness. He had never truly loved his wife. They were in an arranged marriage. She was his servant. Then the birth of Kazuya came.

At first it was a wonderful occasion, he had a son and a beautiful wife. However, her health never recovered from his birth and she eventually died. The last thing she had said was that she 'loved Kazuya.' Heihachi was furious. That ingrate used her dying breath to pledge her love to the one who had killed her. If she had lived Heihachi would have surely made her pay for such a betrayal.

You seem to be all too desperate for a response from me.

Heihachi smiled. It seemed that his knowledge of the occult had paid off.

"I just wanted to speak to you again. How are you doing, Mei?"

Don't patronize me. What do you want?

"Ah still as impertinent at the day I met you. Tell me what do you think of me?"

I think that anyone who is in the state of mind that they would kill or defile a child should do the world a favor and kill themselves. Your suicide is way over due. I am not the first one who had died at you hands.

Heihachi laughed.

"And you will not be the last if you won't obey me. How would you feel if I had my way with your brother?"

The desk in front of him exploded and a window exploded in a shower of glass and wood.

"I see. So will you help me?"

The glass on the floor moved into the letters that spelled 'go fuck yourself'. With that the spirit was gone.

"I see that I've offended her." He mumbled. "Good."

He had a feeling that this was going to be a very good year. His sons may have been grown but he still had another implement that he could torture Lee with.

Lee remained in bed as Kazuya came out of the bathroom. His hair was down which was a little unusual. He sat on the bed.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "You haven't moved since we finished."

"I'm too tired." He groaned.

"Then I did a good job." He smirked. "Besides I should be the one who's tired since I'm the pitcher."

"I'm glad you can joke after this."

"We only did it three times." He said casually.

"Only three?" huffed Lee. "You act as if that's normal."

"You're right…we should try for four."

"You're crazy Kazuya." Said Lee as he leaned in closer. "But I'm crazier cause I want to."

Kazuya embraced Lee as his hand moved lower, caressing his backside. Lee closed his eyes and leaned back moaning in pleasure at this prelude to penetration. As they continued to advance the heat grew between them. Behind closed doors they were lovers. It was only to the outside that they appeared to loathe each other.

Heihachi paced the halls searching for Kazuya. He had been easy on him for too long. He anticipated the sensation of bruising his son's body and pummeling him into the ground. He had given him enough time to recoup. He saw the door was closed and assumed that he was merely giving himself some time alone. How sweet it would be to barge in and drag him to the dojo. He was practically drooling at his sadistic fantasies of brutality towards his son, now an adult. He slowly opened the door and peered in. He then drew back in horror to what he saw. His sons…both of his sons entwined romantically. He froze and for a moment felt a pang of sadness and self-pity. Who else had seen them? He leaned close to the door and watched them. He studied the way that Lee contorted arching his body into Kazuya's. The mixed look of pain and pleasure written on his delicate face. A new desire rose up with in him as he continued to watch. He paced his breathing with theirs as his hand snaked down. Just as he was preparing to touch himself he realized what he was doing. A horrible rage coursed through his veins as he shut himself into his study once more. He sat in front of his new desk and put his face in his hands and sobbed.

"My son…" he began. "He has corrupted my son…" He sobs then morphed into demonic laughter. "I have him now. This in the moment I have waited for."

He picked up the urn and yelled at it.

"You hear me you little bitch! I have your brother! He's mine to do what I wish! Break all the windows that you want!" He grinned. "Lee has crossed me with this corruption and for that I will make him pay dearly. You hear me! He will pay!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken

Author's Note: The content in this fic may be found to be disturbing. Read at your own risk and review, review, review! A little mature content in this one folks. I'm a little under the weather while I'm writing this. Forgive me for the choppiness and errors.

**Wrath of Heaven 5**

Heihachi had managed to avoid Lee for three days. There was a way to use this. This could be the perfect opportunity to destroy them both. All he had to do was prey on the right weaknesses.

"Chaolan, Kazuya has been acting strange." He stated. Lee looked away from him. "He's been getting soft during our sparring matches. Has he said anything to you?"

"No. Nothing." Said Lee.

"I'm beginning to think he has a girlfriend." He said quietly. "What do you think Lee?"

"I don't know. He hasn't said anything to me."

Heihachi narrowed his eyes at him.

"Now what would your sister say if she knew you were lying to me, your father." He said with a trace of mockery in his voice. "What do you think he'd say about you and Kazuya—" Lee cut him off.

"What do you know about my sister?" He snapped. "You don't know anything about her or me!"

"I know more than you think Lee, but before you claim me false I'd like to let you know there are dire consequences for what you did to Kazuya."

"What I did!" he exclaimed. "It was a choice! We love each other! We—"

He was silenced by the back of Heihachi's hand as it struck him across the face.

"Your 'love' is not wanted, you miserable faggot!" He then clamped his hand around the boy's throat. "I don't care what you do or how you feel! My son won't be a little bitch like you. You are to stay away from him until I make the arrangements for you to go to America, understood?"

Lee could feel his strength giving out when Heihachi released him. The man looked down at him.

"I was a fool for sparing you. I tried to atone for one sin and I bring in the embodiment of another! I take you in and this is how you repay me! By seducing my son!"

"Since when do you care so much for Kazuya!" he yelled, trying to keep from crying.

"He is my son and an extension of me. Think of what the world will say if they find out about you! You're merely a sickness and if you step out of line again I will give you a permanent cure, understood?"

"Yes sir…" he said quietly.

Heihachi turned and stormed out. Lee got up and leaned against a wall. He had to find out what Heihachi knew. He left his room to see that there was no trace of the old man. He looked throughout the mansion for him but there was no sign of him. Finally he asked a maid and she led him to the west corridor. She then left him alone to finish her tasks. Lee sighed and then ventured into the old man's quarters.

Lee had never been in this part of the house before. It was made like the traditional quarters of an emperor of some sort. It was a maze composed of many different panels, each one composed of its own individual pattern. It was beautiful, yet eerie. He had only seen a home like this in his history books. Finally he came to an open room. Heihachi sat in the center of it with a tray of tea and two teacups. He was dressed from the waist down and wore the traditional garb of the samurai. His face was more sinister in the darkness and his features were sharpened by the candlelight. Lee was afraid to move as he stared at him. Heihachi took a sip from his cup and then spoke.

"I see you're a masochist." He stated. "So what more do you want from me?"

"How do you know all these things about me? I was sure that you found me off the street! Why didn't you tell me about my family?"

"Beforehand you had plenty of opportunities to find out. Why didn't you just ask me then?" he said coolly.

Lee lowered his gaze in silence. Heihachi smiled.

"I know exactly why. If you know your past you would have no reason to stay here and remain so…close to my son. You don't want to leave him, correct?"

Lee nodded. This was unusual. Heihachi did not talk to him with a sense of arrogance or hatred. He spoke to him with an understanding tone. If Lee didn't know any better he would think that Heihachi did have a shred of paternal intent in him.

"Let me tell you about Kazuya. Please, sit." Said Heihachi. Lee obeyed taking a seat in front of him. His smiled remained when he began to talk.

"Fourteen years ago, I genuinely tried to kill my son." He said casually. "I threw him off of a cliff in hopes that he would be sent into oblivion. I hoped that the rocks would tear him apart in the embrace of death. However, if he did survive I would make sure that he would regret it."

"Why…why would you do that?" asked Lee on the verge of tears. Heihachi seemed to be enjoying his earliest memory of cruelty.

"He killed his mother. He sucked her life away until she was no more. Sins like that are unforgivable. He had to pay with his life. Alas his sin was so black that even the demons spit him out from the pits of hell. Thus I have the obligation of punishing him myself."

He took another sip of tea before offering Lee some. Lee refused.

"Chaolan, I have chosen you to go to America to go to business school. You have what it takes to run the financial aspect of this empire. However if you choose to go you leave with your past."

"And If I choose to stay?"

"Nothing will happen to you. However it is Kazuya who you must be concerned about. He is the one who gets punished. I recommend you make a better choice than your sister did."

The old man stood up and turned to leave.

"Wait." Said Lee.

Heihachi paused mid-stride.

"My sister...please tell me what happened to her!"

"She loved you very much. Her love for you reminded me of Kazumi's love for Kazuya. My wife paid for that with her life. Your sister did the same for you. If you wish to know more then I will be prepared to make a deal with you."

With that he left Lee alone with his thoughts. The seed had been planted and the bait was set. Heihachi would be able to make him regret involving himself with Kazuya soon...

"Don't worry. I will always protect you Lee. The old man will never win." Said Kazuya

"I know but—"

Kazuya pressed a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Hush. No talking for now." He whispered.

Lee knew that Kazuya could not keep his word. Sooner or later he would have to face Heihachi alone. But for now he decided to enjoy this moment for it was probably going to be his last chance to be with Kazuya. He didn't want to tell him what Heihachi knew for he knew that it would upset him. So he kept it to himself.

Kazuya positioned himself behind Lee and proceeded to trail kisses down his spine. For a moment Lee enjoyed it until Heihachi's threat echoed in his mind. He moved away.

"Kazuya, stop this." He said sternly.

"What now? You didn't seem as nervous as before…"

"We can't do this any more. We're fooling ourselves." He said as he got up. Kazuya glared at him.

"What the hell are you trying to say, Lee?"

"We can't touch each other anymore Kazuya."

Kazuya had a new expression on his face. It looked as if he had been hurt by the other boy's words. He stood up in front of Lee.

"You can't be serious." He said quietly.

"It's too much of a risk. I can't touch you and you can't touch me. It has to be this way Kazuya."

"Why?"

"I…I think it would be better this way."

Kazuya looked into Lee's face in disbelief. He then turned away and clenched his fists.

"If that the way you want it, then fine!" he snapped. "If you've decided to stop loving me then I will do the same. I don't love you anymore…" Tears welled up in his eyes. "I hate you. If I can't be with you then I'll fight you and make you regret using me, Chaolan!"

"Kazuya…"

Kazuya stormed out. Lee stood there feeling empty now. He wanted to cry but the tears just wouldn't come.

For the next two weeks it seemed as if Kazuya was avoiding him. The only time that Lee spent with him was in sparring. Kazuya seemed to be extra-hard on Lee as well. However it didn't seem like Lee was the one he was fighting. Lee took the blows and rarely hit back. It merely seemed like he was submissive to Kazuya's blows. This brought a smile to Heihachi's face. It made him feel good to see his blood son pummeling into the silver-haired brat. Plus every time his sons were together his mind trailed back to that day he had caught them in that sinful act. Much to his dismay, the old man didn't enjoy Lee's suffering as much. The boy didn't even try anymore. Within the confines of his mind he was sure that Lee was enjoying getting a beating from Kazuya. Even his blood son was growing frustrated. Finally, the old man grew bored and left them alone while they were in the middle of another sparring match. He had a better way to nurture the sadism in him.

Kazuya had grown frustrated this time.

"Fight back Chaolan!" snapped Kazuya in fury.

"No." He said quietly. Kazuya dropped his stance.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, just hit me. I know it makes you feel better."

"I don't want to hit you Lee. I don't want to hurt you at all." Said Kazuya with a faint tone of sadness. "What did I do for you to hate me? I thought you felt differently."

Lee remained silent. However through the silence the demon spoke.

_What is the matter Kazuya? Are you afraid of being alone now? Why should it matter, I am the only one who cares for you._

Kazuya stared at Lee for a moment before he left the dojo. As he walked alone the demon continued to speak.

_Tell me, did you ever think that Lee may actually be using you?_

"No, he would never—" the demon cut off his protest.

_All that time, watching and waiting. The old man has his favor. Perhaps he is just getting close to you in order to rip you to pieces._

"Why should I believe you?"

_Boy, I can see things. I know what will happen in the future. He will betray you. He will hurt you._

"I don't believe you."

The demon chuckled

_Oh really. We will see…_

Even though Kazuya seemed steadfast in Lee's fidelity he had a pang of suspicion deep inside of him. And Devil knew it and he was already planting the seeds of thought in him.

One of the maids entered the dojo and handed Lee a letter. He opened it. It was from Heihachi. It said:

"Meet me in my private chambers if you wish to know everything."

Lee looked up to see that Kazuya was long gone and began to leave the dojo, staring at the letter in thought.

"Mei, you know what I am going to do and all I ask for is forgiveness." Said Heihachi as he spoke into the altar.

Who am I to forgive you?

Heihachi was sure he was imaging the little girl's voice but he no longer cared as long as he had some response he could ease some of his sorrow.

You don't seem too willing to let me go, old man.

"No, I'll never give you up. I'm going to tell him what happened to you…I really am this time. This is not just an empty promise."

But it seems to be a rather weighty one. What price will one have to pay in order to find the truth?

"What price is one willing to pay?" he asked as he stood up. "Have you abandoned him now? Will you not beg me to spare him?"

The choice is his to determine. Not mine, Heihachi.

"So you will abandon him?"

He abandoned me…He will make his choice. I abandoned him in death a long time ago…

"He has a chance to end it all tonight."

And he will take it. I hope you are happy now.

"I will never be happy." Said Heihachi. "But why am I telling you anything anyway?"

Because you love me. You love me just like you loved your wife…to death

"Define love for me, Mei Chaolan. Tell me what your definition of love is and I will destroy it."

He was only answered with silence.

"Answer me…" he pleaded. "Tell me what I am trying to destroy?"

He then stared at the old photograph of the little girl and her brother. He then smiled.

"I see now…I see…"

That night, Lee got up and dressed. He took a moment to peek into Kazuya's room and glance at his sleeping form. He lingered in the doorway as he cast a weak smile. He then closed the door, making his way to Heihachi's bedchamber.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken

Author's Note: The content in this fic may be found to be disturbing. Read at your own risk and review, review, review! Warning, this has a lot of Heihachi/Lee action in it!

**Wrath of Heaven 6**

The spirit was displaced. The child knew she was dead after the pain had stopped. Now she was no longer human. She was merely a mass of light and electric pulses, without form or identity. She did not want to go to heaven or hell. She wanted to go back to the realm of the living. Back to the one person she had abandoned the one who needed her protection. But she knew she could not. He had taken him and she could not get him back. The sprit hovered around the estate of the Mishima family, close to her remains. However over the span of a year the spirit had grown bitter. Her brother was now his son and he had accepted it. It filled her with rage. He had blindly accepted his fate as the son of her murderer and did not ask why. She was furious, she wanted revenge. But how could a mere spirit take revenge? As if providing and answer to this question the dark force from which Kazuya Mishima drew his life force spoke to her.

_I can help you…_called the malevolent spirit. _I can help you destroy him._

This got her attention.

_Join my army and I will give you his son. He will be your instrument to destroy Heihachi and my device for my own intentions. Join me and you shall have your vengeance. _

She was hesitant at first but then the spirit consented. Her dark master infused her with his own dark power and she was no longer the spirit of a tragic little girl. She was the agent of darkness that had possessed Kazuya. She merely had only a fraction of her former self…Her voice and the shady after image of her body. She was no longer the child Mei Chaolan, she was now known as Devil as were her brethren, a member of the nameless hoard of demons. There were only two people who called her 'Mei' now. Heihachi and an angel.

As she had driven Kazuya along this path of loneliness and hate, the demon had taken the opportunity to whisper well-timed thoughts into the mind of Heihachi. Everything had been set up from the beginning, from the confession of love to exposing them in the heat of intimacy, Devil had set the wheels of tragedy in motion. All that mattered now was revenge, and the spirit was going to sacrifice everything for it. Nothing mattered any more. Not Lee or the former life that had been shattered. Nothing mattered but vengeance.

Lee paused in front of the immense doors of the chamber. The ominous designs leered at him, telling him that nothing good was waiting for him inside. He realized that he was trembling but ignored it. In the back of his mind something told him to go back to Kazuya and tell him. Something told him to run but he didn't. He couldn't. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal Heihachi, half-dressed. He smiled as if he were expecting him.

"So nice of you to join me. Come in."

Lee walked in as the man shut the door. Heihachi poured himself a glass of wine and offered Lee some but he refused. He downed the contents of the glass and sat down in front of his bureau.

"So what do you wish to know, Chaolan?" he asked with a quiet tone. Lee glared at him.

"How much do you know?"

"Everything…and then some."

"All I can remember is my sister and the streets. I can't remember a life beyond that! Tell me what happened to her! What happened to my family!"

Heihachi stood up and pushed him down on the bed. He then pinned him there with the weight of his own body, holding Lee down by his wrists.

"I will gladly tell you but it will not be for free."

"Fine, whatever you want! Just tell me!"

Heihachi gave a solemn nod and got off of him.

"Then fine, take off your clothes."

The lights were out, but even in the dark Lee could tell what Heihachi was doing. He had obeyed him so far, undressing for him and he knew what was going to happen. He felt the sudden pain of the old man entering him and bit his tongue to keep from screaming. Tears streamed down his face in physical and spiritual pain. All he could think about was Kazuya and how he had betrayed him. It was too late to turn back now, he was at the mercy of the old man. He clenched the sheets as Heihachi held his thighs open, thrusting into him, intent on hurting him. After what seemed like an eternity he began to speak as if he were talking in his sleep.

"…Your father, he was a politician who was taking money from the triads…He betrayed them and then they came after him. Killed the whole family…" he panted. "Your mother, father, brothers, and sisters, all but two…you…you and your sister…and the house was burnt down to hide the evidence…The cops found a paper trail that lead to him and that was the end of it…But you sister…oh she was a fighter…a fighter to the end. Even though she was young she supported you both by picking the pockets of foreigners. After a few years, a few hustlers picked you both up…you were…too young to remember…"

Lee managed to speak despite the strain he was exercising to keep his temper.

"My…sister…what…"

"She's dead…" he said with a sense of relief, almost triumph. "I killed her…"

Lee's eyes grew wide in horror of that comment.

"I killed her…I wanted to fuck her…but she pissed me off…She fought me the whole time…I lost my temper…I killed her…I killed her…I killed her…"

He started to laugh at the pleasure he was getting out of this torment.

"You bastard…" Lee said in a weak whisper.

"What can you do?...You can in here on you own, you consented…and on top of that…you have no proof…"

He chuckled.

"After this…we are finished…you go to America and leave me and Kazuya…"

"Yes." Said Lee weakly.

He continued to inflict himself on the boy for as long as he could and finally spilled his seed inside of him. Heihachi then withdrew from him and left him there, alone. When his strength had returned, Lee dressed and went to his own room and shut and locked the door. He promptly collapsed and burst into tears, crying.

The next morning, Kazuya had decided to talk to Lee. This had to have something to do with the old man. He could feel it. He knocked on Lee's door and received no answer so he tried again. No luck.

"Lee? Are you in there?" he asked.

"Leave me alone!" he snapped. Kazuya frowned. Something was amiss. He grabbed the doorknob and tried to turn it but found it to be locked.

"Lee, I need to talk to you." He said with a hint of desperation in his voice. "Please let me in."

"I can't…" His voice was trembling, it sounded like he was crying. "Just leave me alone for today…please?"

Kazuya sighed.

"All right then." He said quietly. He then turned to leave, unaware that he was being watched.

Heihachi watched as his son walked down the hall and then he waited. He wanted to make this moment as hurtful as possible and needed the most opportune moment.

Kazuya was in the dojo, warming up on a punching bag. At the sound of the door opening he stopped. He turned to see his father and bowed deeply. Heihachi bowed in turn.

"My son, I must speak with you." He said solemnly.

"About what?" said Kazuya.

"Chaolan. I doubt if he is one to be trusted when dealing with you. I recommend that you not be so kind to him.

"What would make you think that?" said Kazuya. "Isn't he the one you want running the Zaibatsu?"

"Of course not." He lied. "But he is very cunning in his efforts to control you."

"Control me!"

"Yes, he told me about how he made himself seem so vulnerable because he knew that it would appeal to you. Especially on the day you actually you actually fucked him…"

He hid the joy he had in seeing that look on Kazuya's face masking it with fake concern.

"Yes but I can't blame you. He is very attractive…He has a nice body…"

"You—!" he was cut off by his father.

"Just last night he came to me…you can just picture the rest." He said proudly.

"Why should I believe you?" asked Kazuya. "You would lie to me in a heartbeat!"

"True, but when the Zaibatsu is at stake I will defend it from anyone and everyone who dares to violate it."

Kazuya looked furious ready to kill the old man now.

"If you don't believe me boy, then just ask him."

Lee was unaware of what they had been talking about when he barged in. He expected Kazuya to be alone. The old man and his son both stared at him.

"Ah, speak of the devil." He said mockingly. Lee's eyes went from Heihachi to Kazuya and back again.

"Kazuya…"

"You sick bastard! Is that all I was to you! Some pawn in your damn plan!"

"It wasn't like that!" screamed Lee.

Heihachi backed away to watch.

"Is that why?" he asked. "You were my friend and you betrayed me!" he snapped.

"I didn't—"

"He knows." He said, gesturing to Heihachi.

"I know…" said Lee quietly.

"Was he part of your plan too? Did you two cook this up together?" he asked.

_He has betrayed you and now you are alone. How does it feel to be alone Kazuya…_

The demon was gloating now. Kazuya was filled with more rage than ever. He wanted to believe this was a lie. He turned to Heihachi.

"I don't believe you." He said quietly. "Lee would never do that."

He realized that these were the same words he had said to the demon.

"Are you that ignorant boy? He fucked me in order to be in my graces."

"That's not true!" said Lee.

"I don't believe you!" he screamed. "I don't believe you!"

"Then ask him yourself boy."

Heihachi then walked out feeling confident he had caused enough discord. They were alone now. Kazuya leaned against the wall with his back to Chaolan.

"Tell me the truth. Did you sleep with him, Chaolan?"

"It wasn't what you think—" Kazuya cut him off.

"Did you!"

Lee looked down, sighing.

"…Yes."

Kazuya looked at him for a moment looking helpless. He then walked up to Lee and raised his hand to the boy's face. Lee flinched, expecting to get hit. Kazuya froze, less than an inch from touching him. Trying to tell himself that this wasn't real, that Lee wasn't real, just a figment of his imagination. He withdrew his arm and clenched his fists at his sides looking down.

"Kazuya, I'm—"

"I'll see you in hell, Chaolan." He said quietly. With that he walked out leaving him alone.

Devil roared in triumph at what had happened. Love was a weak, fragile thing and he had crushed it. Still, despite this victory, something deep inside hurt. And still the demon was confused. All memory of its past had been erased but a tiny fragment and the only way to be aware of it was pain. In confusion the demon wandered aimlessly, away from it's vessel. It became aware that it was being followed.

"What do you want?"

"I know it hurts Mei. Give up. Let go." Said the angel. " No good will come of you if you carry out your plan."

"No good has ever come of me! Why should I believe you!"

"Because I know you, Mei."

"You do not know me!" retorted the demon. "Mei Chaolan is dead, body and soul! I am called devil as are my brethren. You don't know me!"

The demon then vanished into the darkness.

"I will not give up." Said the angel. "I will save you, you and the ones you have ensnared in you curse."

As the angel made this vow, Lee Chaolan was packing for his trip to America, Kazuya Mishima had hardened his resolve to kill his father, and Heihachi Mishima had spawned the idea of the King Of Iron Fist Tournament in order to find a suitable heir for the Mishima Zaibatsu. The curse had begun…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken

Author's Note: The content in this fic may be found to be disturbing. Read at your own risk and review, review, review! Hey to all new readers and old! I'm Ressa and I've been putting up a yaoi story. Take this as a warning or an invite. Anyway this is the end and It's R-rated in some parts but I've tried to make it enjoyable as possible. Happy Reading!

**Wrath of Heaven 7**

"What have I done?" asked the little girl. "There's no one here…it's so dark. I'm so sad by myself."

Devil appeared.

"You have only done as you were told. You have your chance to make them all suffer Mei. Do so and you will finally be free."

"I don't want to hurt people anymore." She said quietly. "I'm tired. Find someone else." She said sadly.

"There is no one else." The demon smiled. "You are the perfect weapon. Someone who knows the heart of an innocent."

"I didn't know that things would end this way."

"The best way to do damage is to bring in someone who doesn't know." Said the demon. Angel appeared.

"She said she is finished with you. Let her go."

"She will not be finished until I say so. Have you forgotten the fact that she willingly joined me?"

The angel looked at her sadly.

"So you will abandon me too?" she asked softly. The angel remained silent. The girl suddenly became furious. "Fine then! I don't need you! I can fix things myself! All you've done is hover around anyway!"

With that she vanished. Angel frowned at the demon.

"Let her go."

"No." said Devil. "She made a choice. Besides it's fun to see that silver-haired bitch suffer. Besides she can leave if she wants to."

"I think that you don't want her to leave you." Said Angel. Devil merely smiled as he vanished into the darkness. Angel looked down. He was right. Mei could leave whenever she wanted. She had that freedom. "So you want this for your brother?" she asked. "Do you want Heihachi to win again?" she asked. She knew it was pointless to ask. Mei wouldn't answer. Angel sighed and vanished herself.

Lee stared out the window into the busy street below. He had checked into a hotel a few days before his flight. He had been going in and out of a trance for days. He tried to deny the trauma that he had experience but much to his dismay, nightmares brought him back to the same state of mind. He leaned against the window and sighed. If his sister were alive right now he was sure that she would be just a furious.

"Why did I heed to him?" he asked aloud. "Why did I even bother to keep living, even after all of that?"

He wasn't aware of the spirit in the room with him.

"If it were me." Said Mei. "I would have gone. If you didn't live then my efforts would have been in vain…but I never wanted this for you."

Devil appeared behind her putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"He can't hear you Mei."

"I know."

"He deserves this Mei. He deserves to suffer."

Mei was silent as she watched him. She walked up to him and gently touched his shoulder.

Lee shivered. He could feel something else in the room. He looked around to see no one there.

"I must be going crazy." He muttered. Suddenly there was a knock at his door. He walked to it and opened it to see Kazuya. He then quickly shut it but the other boy pushed it open. Lee glared at him.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I needed to see you." He said quietly.

"I didn't know that hell was so close to the airport." Lee droned. Kazuya looked away and much to Lee's surprise he was blushing. Lee sighed. "Come in."

Kazuya walked in and then leaned against the wall as Lee sat on the bed.

"So what do you want?"

"The truth. I've heard more that enough from Heihachi."

Lee hung his head as his bangs hid his face.

"I don't want to tell you." He said quietly.

"Why?" asked Kazuya.

"Because, I just don't!" he snapped. He knew that if he said it that meant that it really did happen. It was so easy to lie to himself now. He didn't want to accept the consequences of the truth. He didn't want Kazuya to hate him any more…if it was possible to hate anyone that much.

"I won't be mad at you if you tell me the truth." Said Kazuya.

"I'll be mad if I tell the truth." Lee grumbled. "But if you wanna hear it fine. I did sleep with him okay!" It was even more painful to say it to someone. "He wouldn't tell me what happened to my sister unless I did it. I needed…I needed to know okay?"

He tried to keep from crying but tears streamed down his eyes anyway. He was crying because he didn't want to cry. This was very confusing. Kazuya walked up to him and embraced him. Lee hugged him and cried. This felt better. Not okay, but much better than how he was.

Kazuya watched him. Lee seemed to truly regret what he had done. Still, looking at him stirred a deep hatred. His pity was tainted at the thought of what had taken place between his former friend and his father.

"Exactly where are we going sir?" asked Dr. Abel. Heihachi glanced at him for a moment. None of his other employees had dared to question him.

"I have to take care of something." Said Heihachi. He looked at all the decaying buildings and the people that walked among these streets. They stared at him with dark hollow eyes. He looked out of place among ragged beggars in his Armani suit. He ignored them and then found the building that he searched for. He entered and told his crew to leave him. Once he was alone he then took out the urn.

"You remember this place don't you?" he asked. "This is where you died. This is where you passed away…No, no use denying it now. This is where I killed you. I told him the truth. I told him what happened to you."

He began to laugh.

"He was devastated! Can you believe it! He may have hated me but he was shocked that I killed you!"

So what have you come to do?

"I've come to say goodbye, Mei. This is where we part."

Suddenly a small ball of light appeared. It then changed into the form of a little girl. Heihachi froze in terror as it became solid. The girl walked towards him and he back away. He then tripped and trembled, staring into the face of the dead girl. She smiled as she drew close to his face and then put her hands on each of his cheeks.

"Do you think you can just use me and then throw me away…I will never leave you Heihachi Mishima, you belong to me…"

"…Who are you…"

The little girl morphed into a beautiful woman that he recognized as his late wife. She leaned in and kissed his ear and whispered.

"Who do you want me to be?"

She backed away and changed back into Mei Chaolan.

"No matter what I will never leave you, you belong with me…and we belong in hell together..."

With that she vanished. Heihachi got up and nearly ran out of the building. He ran to a dock and stared into the setting sun. He then opened the urn and dumped out its contents. The ashes looked terribly beautiful as they swirled into the dark water shining with a silver color. He then had a thought. Perhaps she was bound to him but if he got rid of Lee then she would have no reason to torment him. This thought ran through his head as he went to return to his colleagues.

"So this is her?" asked Kazuya looking at the picture. Lee had managed to get copies of Mei Chaolan's school picture.

"Yes. I looked at the picture and it seemed as if I remembered everything at that moment."

"She's pretty cute." Said Kazuya. "She looks a lot like you."

"You pervert." mumbled Lee. A smile came to his face. It felt strange to pull the muscles he hadn't used in a while.

"I was just saying that she was cute." Kazuya said in his defence. He decided not to ask what had happened to his sister. He was hurting enough as it was and Kazuya didn't want to open up any more wounds. "So what time does your flight leave?"

"Tomorrow at eight a.m."

"I didn't think you'd schedule it so early. You're not a morning person; in fact, you're always the last one to wake up in the house."

"That's why they have alarm clocks." Lee sighed.

"So this is the end right?"

"No. I'll come back." Said Lee. "Someday…"

Kazuya drew close to him.

"No I mean the end…of this." He then kissed him. Lee broke away as he gasped.

"I didn't think of that." He said quietly. "I guess so."

"Then let's end this right." Said Kazuya.

Lee then let Kazuya kiss him half-leading him to the bed. Things were moving in a blur to him now, as if he were in one of those impressionist paintings. Kazuya touched him now as if he were made of the most delicate material.

"Don't be so nice to me." He said sadly. "I don't deserve any kindness."

"Yes you do. Anyone who can find anything good in me deserves it." He said quietly.

Lee figured that the other was afraid of hurting him after what happened between him and Heihachi. He looked up at Kazuya and then said quietly.

"I've healed. It's okay. I'll be fine." He assured him that with a small smile.

Kazuya still tried to control himself once he was inside of him, still trying not to be forceful but out of nowhere he heard a familiar ominous voice.

_Still trying to be kind?_ Asked the demon. _Just imagine what he's done with your father…_

His body then betrayed him as he grew more aggressive. He could hear the demon laughing in his head but then another voice seemed to mix with the laughter. A girl's voice, but he ignored it. Lee was bucking up into him now giving mixed cries of pain and pleasure.

The initial pain had subsided for Lee but it seemed as if his body was acting on its own. This felt different. Kazuya have never taken him like this before. He continued to arch into him passionately as Kazuya continued on with his ministrations.

Kazuya felt slightly disgusted with himself. He knew that his lover was being so emotional out of pain as well as pleasure and deep inside he enjoyed it. He wanted to hurt him now. Despite his inner turmoil he continued on until he stiffened and came inside of the other. Lee then followed. For a few moments they stared at each other before Kazuya withdrew. They were adjusting back to the concrete reality. As much as he wanted to Lee would never be the same to him.

"I…have to go…" he said quietly.

"I understand." Said Lee. Kazuya kissed him again and then got dressed as Lee watched him.

At the mansion, Kazuya noticed that the old man was gone. He wanted to enjoy this as much as he could because upon is arrival, Heihachi would make sure that he would suffer greatly. He went into the shower and allowed the hot water to run down his skin.

_Do you feel better now…_asked the demon. _Touching the same thing as that man._

Kazuya wanted to defend Lee but he felt a new and deep hatred in him. It was strange. He cared about Lee and he knew the truth yet he still hated him. He began to scrub himself vigorously trying to cleanse himself of his past actions. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to tune out the images of Lee and his father but they refused to leave his head. He knew that if Lee did return things would not ever be the same. It was impossible now.

Lee awoke in the middle of the night to see that his window was opened. He immediately got on his guard knowing that it was closed before he went to sleep. He looked around and when his gaze returned to the window a girl was standing there. He stared at her for a few moments before he recognized her as his sister. She smiled at him as she walked to the bed. She touched his hand and even though she was solid she was cold like marble.

"Lee…" She said quietly. "I'm glad I got to see you."

"Mei I—"

She cut him off.

"I wanted to say I was sorry. I want you to know that I love you and that I will always love you." Said Mei. Devil appeared. Lee stared at the demon in shock. He glared at him as the third eye glowed with a menacing light. He then screamed as a beam of light shot out from it. Mei jumped in front of Lee, shielding him from the blast. Devil swore aloud and then vanished.

"Run away." Mei as she doubled over from the blast. "Run far away before he tries again. You have to leave! The Mishima family is—" she suddenly vanished.

Lee awoke with a jolt. There was nothing there as he had hoped and the window was closed. It was all a dream. It was hours before his flight but he thought it would be better if he left soon anyway to avoid any regrets or give himself a chance to turn back. He then got up and got ready to go.

Mei wasn't sure where she was. All she knew was that it was dark. She sensed that the demon was about to attack and dodged. She was barely out of Devil's reach but he quickly closed in on the distance between them, clamping a hand around his throat. He then impaled her with his other hand. He absorbed her until there was nothing left. Power coursed through his body and he trembled slightly.

"You will no longer act on you own for now you become a true part of me." He grinned.

Angel flew around mansion. She didn't sense Mei at all. She immediately realized what had happened. Devil had destroyed her. The angel watched as Heihachi entered the mansion sadly. She pitied the old man and all those who would cross his path for she knew what was ahead. With that she vanished.


End file.
